youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
A Mr Woop Man's Movie
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoof of "A Goofy Movie" Cast *Max Goof - Randy Cunningham Cunningham; 9th Grade Ninja *Goofy - Mr. Woop Man's *Pj Pete - Ansi Molina to the Wayne *Peter Pete - Grim Gloom 7D *Roxanne - Heidi Weinerman Cunningham; 9th Grade Ninja *Bobby Robert Zimeruski - Wilt Home for Imaginary Friends *Principal Mazur - Grunkle Stan Falls *Bigfoot - Tomo Ratz *Stacey - Agent Xero Modifyers *Lester Possum - Murray the Mummy Transylvania *Lester's Possum Plas Bula and Mordecai - Frankestein, Wayne and Wanda the Werewolf and Girffin the Invisible Man Transylvania *The Possum Park Emcee - Mr. Fly Transylvania *Waitress - Ginger K.O. Let's Heroes Be *Miss Maples - Mrs. Puff Squarepants *Lisa - Anne Boonchuy *Chad - Andrei to the Wayne *High School Kids - Lacey Shadows Modifyers, Newt Express, Wirt The Garden Wall, Penn Zero Zero; Part-Time Hero, SwaySway and Buhdeuce Breadwinners, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy Titans and High School Kids Little Pony Equestria Girls *Amy Rose X and Marcella Quest *Sonic The Hedgehog and Leo Quest as Twin Boys *Wander Over Yonder as Comic Kid *Goth Girls - Gwen and Leshawna Drama *Bus Driver - Talon Raventalon vs. The Forces of Evil *Baby Girl - Poof Fairly OddParents *Baby Girl's Mom - Lila Test Test *Photo Studio Girl - Blossom Girls *Piano Player - Squidward Tenchancles Squarepants *3 Female Country Singers - Marina and Sharko, Marie Celeste Express and Pearl Universe *Tow Truck Driver - Grumpy 7D *Prisoner - Baxter Hotel *Small Man - Jeff the Spider Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Small Man's Large Wife - Princess Wartickle Puppet *Mickey Mouse - Meddlen Meadows *Donald Duck - Jimmy Two-Shoes *Little Old Lady - Nora Wakeman Llife as a Teenage Robot *Little Old Lady's Cats - Buff Frog's tadpoles vs. The Forces of Evil *Nuns - Twilight Sparkle, Applejack and Pinkie Pie Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Creepy Green Man - Black Hat Villainous *Lester's Grinning Girl - Tootie OddParents *the Picture Man - Uncle Grandpa *Tourist Kid - Sherman Peabody and Sherman *Security Guard - Scotsman Jack *Roxanne's Dad - Mr. Grouse Loud House Gallery randy_cunningham_9th_grade_ninja.randy_cunningham.jpg|Randy Cunningham as Max Goof Mr. Woop Man 0.PNG|Mr. Woop Man's as Goofy Ansi Arrival.png|Ansi Molina as P.J. Grim the Genius 9.png|Grim Gloom as Peter Pete randy-cunningham-9th-grade-ninja-878696l.jpg|Heidi Weinerman as Roxanne Pre-accident Wilt.jpg|Wilt as Bobby Robert Zimeruski S2e1 sure grunkle stan.png|Grunkle Stan as Principal Mazur Tomo -Ratz-.PNG|Tomo as Bigfoot RedActionToTheFuture_(6).png|Enid as Stacey HYixPdaMSAc.jpg|Murray the Mummy as Lester Possum Frankenstein--6.82.jpg|Frankestein Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7944.jpg|Wayne and Wanda the Werewolf Griffin-the-invisible-man--46.8.jpg|Girffin the Invisible Man as Lester's Possum Plas Bula and Mordecai FlyHotelTransylvania.jpg|Mr. Fly as The Possum Park Emcee Ginger-0.png|Ginger as Waitress mrs-puff-spongebob-squarepants-2.52.jpg|Mrs. Puff as Miss Maples Anne Boonchuy.jpg|Anne Boonchuy as Lisa andrei-welcome-to-the-wayne-1.81.jpg|Andrei as Chad Lacey-shadows-the-modifyers-42.9.jpg|Lacey Shadows Newt-pirate-express-57.6.jpg|Newt 20141231 153421.jpg|Wirt Penn_Zero.png|Penn Zero SwaySwayBuhdeuceArtwork.jpg|SwaySway and Buhdeuce thumb-1920-646022.jpg|Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy Students amazed by moving dinosaur bones EGDS1.png|High School Kids as High School Kids Amy-rose-at-the-beach-sonic-and-amy-3504783-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose Marcella Mainstay.png|Marcella as Twin Girls Sonic-the-hedgehog-sonic-boom-5.82.jpg|Sonic The Hedgehog 5a49f6acae022dcc9c1567b450a0b6bb--san-juan-leo.jpg|Leo as Twin Boys S1e20b Wander Mechanical issues.jpg|Wander as Comic Kid S01E04_Trafienie_Gwen.png|Gwen and Leshawna as Goth Girls S3E22_Talon_Raventalon_removing_his_sunglasses.png|Talon Raventalon as Bus Driver Poof-the-fairly-oddparents-47.3.jpg|Poof as Baby Girl Lila-test-mom-johnny-test-1.61.jpg|Lila Test as Baby Girl's Mom Blossom.jpg|Blossom as Photo Studio Girl Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tenchancles as Piano Player Marina Zig and Sharko.png|Marina Marie Celeste 1.png|Marie Celeste Pearl 1.PNG|Pearl as 3 Female Country Singers grumpy-the-7d-56.8.jpg|Grumpy as Tow Truck Driver ddf337aa5872e669f467e037332150c5e49286d1_00.jpg|Baxter as Prisoner Jeff-the-spider-billy-and-mandy-wrath-of-the-spider-queen-9.61.jpg|Jeff the Spider as Small Man Screenshot_(2418).png|Princess Wartickle as Small Man's Large Wife Meddlen Meddows.PNG|Meddlen Meadows as Mickey Mouse Jimmy 6845.png|Jimmy Two-Shoes as Donald Duck Dr. Nora Wakeman.jpg|Nora Wakeman as Little Old Lady S3E5 Katrina 'she's gonna die'.png|Buff Frog's tadpoles as Little Old Lady's Cats Twilight Sparkle in mild amusement S5E20.png|Twilight Sparkle Applejack_S01E13_cropped.png|Applejack Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Nuns black-hat-villainous-7.73.jpg|Black Hat as Creepy Green Man BoyToy147.jpg|Tootie as Lester's Grinning Girl Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag in UGAMH 30.png|Uncle Grandpa as the Picture Man MPSS-character-sherman.jpg|Sherman as Tourist Kid Secret-squirrel-super-secret-secret-squirrel-9.42.jpg|Secret Squirrel as Powerline 5459259-scotsman 2.png|Scotsman as Security Guard S1E25A_Hearts_of_Romaine,_kidney_beans_and_ears_of_corn.png|Mr. Grouse as Roxanne's Dad Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:A Goofy Movie moives Category:A Goofy Movie-Spoofs